Draco and Luna: Stars
by Firelily10
Summary: Just a short, simple story about Draco and Luna. Draco/Luna; please review! If you like this I suggest reading my other Draco/Luna stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, and/or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended. **

**I was listening to a song by Swtichfoot called Stars and I wanted to write this. Please review! **

_I remembered a day when Luna and I were little, maybe about five, back before things between us changed, back when we'd been best friends. It was nighttime. Luna took me up onto the roof of Malfoy Manor and we were looking at the stars. I kept looking at the stars, then at her eyes, then back at the stars. "Why are you doing that?" she asked, giggling. I had a slight frown on my face. _

"_It's just….they look the same" I said softly. _

"_What look the same?" she asked, sitting up right. _

"_The stars and your eyes. They look the same" I said. I looked one more time. "Yes they do" I said, confirming this. _

"_So you think I am a star?" she said trying to hide a smile. _

"_Maybe you are. My best friend a star" I mumbled. She laughed. _

"_How am I a star?" she asked. _

"_Well you are always happy, and I think the stars are always happy. You're eyes twinkle and shine like the stars. And stars make me happy when I look at them, and you make me happy." She smiled. _

"_So I am a star? Then what am I doing down here? Shouldn't I be up there?" she said, pointing at the sky. I scratched my head._

"_Umm….maybe you don't belong up there. Maybe you're a star that belongs here. Maybe the angels thought I needed a friend and sent you" I said softly._

"_Maybe…..so if I am a star, then what does that make you?" she asked curiously. _

"_It doesn't make me anything. I'm just a star's best friend" I said. There was silence. _

"_You know, maybe you're a star too. You just don't know it. Maybe I accidently brought you down here with me when the angels sent me" she said. I nodded, thinkin hard. _

"_Maybe….maybe. I'll ask my mom and see what she says" I said. She laughed._

"_Ok. Maybe one day we can go back up there together…on an adventure" she said excitedly. _

"_One day I'll take you on one. I promise." The starry sky faded into darkness._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy was watching her. So much had changed since he'd last seen her, back during the war. She was a grown woman now, and he hadn't thought it possible but she'd grown even more beautiful. She still had the same long, blond hair, the same twinkling blue eyes, the same innocent smile but everything about her seemed to have been made ten times more beautiful than he remembered. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in so long.

She was standing across the room of the Star Observatory. He walked over to her. What if she didn't recognize him? Maybe it'd be better like that, then she wouldn't remember all the things he'd done to her…the things he regretted more deeply than anything else.

She was looking up at the clear glass ceiling at the thousands of sparkling stars scattered across the night sky. "Beautiful huh?" Draco said, standing next to her. She didn't turn to look at him when she spoke.

"Yes very. I've always wondered how it'd be like to go up there, what'd it'd be like to be one of them" she said. She still sounded the same as he remembered.

"You know, I once told a friend of mine that she looked like a star. You remind me a lot of her. She was once my best friend but we grew apart. I haven't seen her in so many years…I've thought about every day since I last saw her. Every time I look at the stars, they remind me of her. That's why always come here to the Observatory" Draco said.

"Really? Where's she now?"

"She's standing right next to me." The beautiful young woman turned to look at him.

"Did they ever stop being friends?"

"You tell me."

"I think she'd be willing to give him a chance."

"I don't really think he deserves it though. She's still shining bright but I think that he lost his light when he lost her."

"Maybe she can bring that light back" Luna replied. Draco smiled. "Actually, I recall you promising me an adventure Draco Malfoy" Luna said.

"And I'm willing to keep that promise." He took hold of her hand. "But only if you're ready for it."

"If you're leading, I'll follow."

"Then come on, let's go have that adventure."


End file.
